Fireflies
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. Based off the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City.


ASAP: Ok, another song fic

Shana: At least this one will be, fluff, I think?

Yami: o_0

ASAP: I don't know yet, well, just read and find out!

Summary: 2 weeks. It's been two weeks since he and the other Yamis got their own bodies, but why does he feel empty? Maybe one night with the stars, moon, and fireflies can change it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or the song ''Fireflies'', that belongs to Owl City.

Enjoy!

* * *

How long has it been? 3 days? 1 week? No, it was 2 weeks. 2 weeks since he and the other Yamis got their own bodies. But, why did he feel empty? Why wasn't he happy? Yami sighed as he looked at his duel monsters deck in his room. He hadn't told anyone about his 'problem', which was probably the best thing. He considered it tons of times, but never had to courage to tell. Now he was sitting on his bed, contemplating on what to do next. The reason for his depression, well, THAT was pretty obvious. Yami snorted to himself. He missed home, not that he liked it here, though, and he missed his family and friends. But most importantly, he missed his Mother. He smiled a little at the memory of her.

His Mother was a beautiful women, with long hair similar to his own. She had soft, crimson eyes, and soft features. One could only know why someone would kill someone as beautiful as her. His Mother was a kind and caring person, always helping out if need be. And Yami missed her more than anything, especially her lullaby she sang to him at night.

It was nightfall now. He got off the bed and made his way toward the window. The stars sparkled like a thousand suns in the night sky, and the moon shone over everything, giving it a magnificent glow. He smiled. His Mother always liked the moon, like it was a friend to her, and now it was his friend. Sometimes he would even talk to the moon if he felt lonely. It always reminded him of his Mother, and he would never forget that, EVER.

He turned around and walked out his door, down the steps, and to the back door. He opened it quietly and went outside. The cool night air hit him like rays from the sun, causing a small shiver to go up his spine. He walked forwards a little, until he saw it...

Fireflies.

Millions of fireflies flying around. That's why he came out here tonight, because his Mother's lullaby was called Fireflies. The fireflies buzzed around him, as if inspecting them. Yami chuckled lightly. They always did that to him back in ancient Egypt. He held out his hand as a firefly landed on it. Its soft buzz tickling his hand, making him chuckle. He could almost see the palace he used to live in, him in his bed, and his Mother. What he could hear was the lullaby she sang to him when he couldn't fall asleep at night. He only listened for a while as she hummed it, then he started to sing along with her.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_As ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

Yami watched as the fireflies buzzed all around him. As he sang the last part, tears started to fall down his face.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Yami began to walk around the fireflies as they looked like they moved to the beat of the song.

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath by bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

He began to move with the fireflies, smiling all the while.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather be_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

He slowly turned in circles as the fireflies followed him.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

Yami smiled because he really did keep some of them in jars at night in his bedroom.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather be_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather be_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather be_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Yami smiled as he finished singing. He watched as the fireflies parted for the night. He smiled as he walked back inside the house, and to his room. As he laid down in bed, he heard his Mother's sweet lullaby as he fell asleep. And he knew that he would never be alone ever again, so long as there were his friends of the night watching over him.

* * *

ASAP: -wipes tears away- That was beautiful

Shana: -nods-

Yami: -thinking about his mother- Thank you Mom

All three: Please R&R!


End file.
